


Small moments

by Cold_Kiwi



Series: Drarry - short forms [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi
Summary: I've written it in Polish as a headcanon for my twitter mutual but I translated it to English because why not, I have to start somewhere and I still don't feel comfortable with writing longer stuff in English





	Small moments

**Author's Note:**

> I've written it in Polish as a headcanon for my twitter mutual but I translated it to English because why not, I have to start somewhere and I still don't feel comfortable with writing longer stuff in English

Draco never wanted a dog. Dogs were loud, dirty and demanding and he didn’t like the possibility of wasting his time on taking care of one. Raised in pedantic Malfoy Manor and snobbishly neat Slytherin dungeons, he never expected a smelly ball of fluff to actually melt his heart.

Then, however, Harry found a muddy puppy, that after a quick bath became almost white, just like Draco’s hair.

Harry and him have lived together for a very short time now, still unsure whether their decision of being in a relationship was a good one, still vulnerable to the public eye and intrusive press. Terrible moment to adopt a pet. But Potter was a stubborn man. He wanted to keep a puppy and no one, not even his friends or Draco, could convince him that it was a bad idea.

At first Draco was… untrustful. He was avoiding the touch of soft fur, wasn’t eager to pet or play. He was isolating himself from the dog, ignoring trustful looks of two-colored eyes and joyful wagging tail greeting him everyday after work. It seemed like the dog was totally indifferent to him.

But Harry knew.

Sometimes, when Malfoy is reading in the living room for too long, he falls asleep on the couch while white ball of fur lays beside him, with its head on his lap. And on this head, there is always a slim hand.  
Sometimes, when Harry is taking the dog on a walk, Draco kisses him goodbye and then smiles at the dog with one of those tender, warm smiles that make Harry’s heart melt. And the dog rubs himself against Draco’s legs, leaving white hair on his black jeans.  
Sometimes, while cooking dinner, when Malfoy thinks that Harry is not looking, he throws pieces of meat on the floor. And the dog always keeps a secret, pretending to be hungry for the rest of the evening.  
Sometimes, when Potter enters an apartment, he catches Draco laying on the carpet in his old sweater, hugging the dog and telling him stories of their history and his feelings. Harry always goes out and comes back after couple minutes, this time shutting the door loudly.

Thanks to these small moments Harry knows that Draco isn’t as cold as everyone thinks. Thanks to these small moments he knows that he loves him forever.


End file.
